Consummation: A 'Hold My Silence' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: This is an excerpt from the end of chapter 19 of 'Hold My Silence.'  Abby and Connor finally consummate the love that has grown between them.  AbbyXConnor Lemony goodness, one-shot.  Can stand alone.


**A/N: Soundtrack for this? - Abby- Muse's 'Bliss' and for Connor -Pearl Jam's 'Soldier of Love.' Have a listen… (both are on YouTube) **

***Bites nails nervously* Wow. I'm anxious! Seriously… Well, I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Consummation

Connor closed the distance between them again, his arms pulling her close to him, his mouth slanting over hers in a scorching kiss that left her breathless and wanting. She wanted to give him this last piece of her; she wanted to share it with him… share everything with him.

Abby's fingers tangled in the thin fabric of his shirt; she tugged at it impatiently. She wanted to run her hands over all that soft skin, to taste him. He broke off the kiss and obliged her, removing his shirt before he turned his attention to removing her clothing. She helped him, as desperate as he to press her skin to his. She smiled at the awestruck expression that came over his face at the sight of her bare breasts… it seemed he'd never truly get used to it.

She drank in the sight of his strong shoulders and well defined arms, his smooth chest with the finest sprinkling of hair at its center, his tight flat stomach and narrow hips… she loved his body. She'd let him look as long as he'd liked, as long as she got to do the same. He reached out, traced his fingertips over her nipple, his breath coming faster as it tightened under his touch. He cupped her breast it in his hand, his thumb continuing to gently stroke over her nipple. She sighed his name, closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"God, Abby… you're beautiful," he said, his voice gone low and raspy.

He kissed her again, broke off to lick and kiss his way down her throat, She skimmed her hands over his shoulders and biceps, digging in to anchor herself as his mouth moved lower and grew more insistent. He licked across the expanse of her chest, his hands shaping her ribs, caressing her hip, lightly pinching and rolling her nipples. She shuddered as his mouth finally closed over her aureole, his tongue and teeth working to make her sigh and cry out.

He laid her back, staying to the side of her as he explored her body. Always so careful of her… she didn't want him to have to be careful. Not anymore. Abby was used to getting what she wanted with Connor, and right now, she wanted her turn. She'd see about doing something about the other afterwards.

She ate at his delectable throat, running her tongue over the pulsing vein at his neck, delighting at the low moans she drew forth from him. Abby moved down to mouth over the hard wiry muscles of his chest, to flick her tongue over his small flat nipples, and to press her hand against the hardness in his jeans. Connor's hands roved her body as she explored; he kissed whatever part of her came near his mouth. Give and take, they traded off between them as the urgency built.

By the time she was pulling at his belt and the fastenings of his jeans, they were both breathing in shuddering gasps. It had been a long time since they had taken things this far, and it seemed as if Connor had missed it as much as she had. They stripped off the remainder of their clothing awkwardly in between heated kisses and fervent caresses, neither wanting to stop touching long enough to properly undress.

Connor's hand traced down her body, came to rest between her legs. He grazed over her mound, the barest touch of callused fingertips. She sighed and rolled her hips towards him. His fingers brushed her clit, dipped down into her wetness and then began to circle languorously. He was a quick study, and it hadn't taken long for him to figure out exactly how she liked to be touched. Connor had always been eager to please.

He licked his way down the line of her body, locking eyes with her as he took a position between her legs. Her breath slammed out of her chest as she saw the barely contained lust echoed in his eyes. His mouth closed over her and her eyes rolled back in her head, all coherent thought fleeing as he teased her with lips and tongue. She tunneled her hands into his thick dark hair, encouraging him with her breathy sighs and moans.

Her hips were rolling of their own accord, and all she could think of was the ache between her legs. She wanted… something. Something more. She wanted to feel him inside of her… needed it. It was time.

"Please, Connor… I'm ready" she breathed.

He looked up at her, his dark hair mussed by her hands, his warm chocolate eyes lust clouded, lips wet with her arousal, and nodded slowly. He started to roll to his back, she stopped him and pulled him over top of her. His brow creased as he looked at her, confused. He'd avoided being on top of her since their disastrous first try at actual intercourse. He froze, indecisive, the desire to continue warring with the fear that he'd do something to muck it up.

"I want you over top of me, your arms around me," she whispered, needing to reassure him that this time, it would be alright. She was ready.

She wanted him wrapped around her completely, surrounding her and enfolding her… he made her feel safe. That's what he had become to her, and that was how she wanted him now. He moved over top of her, bracing himself on his forearms as he looked down into her eyes, love and concern for her easy to read, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Kiss me?"

He pressed his lips to hers, and she tasted every ounce of his heart and soul that he'd put into it. She wound her arms around him, tangled her fingers in his thick hair. Heat built as he kissed her more urgently, his cock hard against her stomach. He shifted, his tip at her entrance. He broke the kiss to look down at her intently, a question in his dark eyes. His chest was heaving, jaw clenched, his body shaking as he held himself poised over her entrance, but still he waited. He'd want her to be sure.

She smiled at him, her own breath coming fast and erratic, her body tight and wanting, "I'm ready."

He brought his arms under her body, cradling him to her as he braced himself for what was to come. He pushed inside of her slowly, the sensation tearing a needful moan from his throat; he stopped at the thin barrier of her hymen. He locked eyes with her, emotions swirling so fast she couldn't name them all, and then gave a strong thrust to break past the barrier, wincing as she gave a small whimper of pain.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized softly. He stayed still inside of her, dropped his lips to hers and kissed her until the small pain faded.

"Okay?" he asked breathlessly.

She rolled her hips into him as her answer.

"Abby! Oh god, that feels so good," he moaned.

He rested his forehead on hers as he began to move, a slow deep slide. He ground into her at the end of the stroke and she moaned at the combination of his hard cock filling her and the contact with her clitoris as he slid home with each stroke. Her hands slid over his smooth back, delighting in the feel of taut muscle playing under her hands as he thrust into her.

His lips brushed hers, seeking contact. She kissed him back heatedly, swallowing down his moans and sighs, breathing her own into his mouth. She gasped, unable to maintain the kiss any longer as tension coiled low in her belly, flutters that signaled her release was close. His lips hovered just above hers, and from the sounds coming from him she knew he was just as close. As his pelvis ground into her again she shivered as pleasure whipped through her body; she bit at his lower lip, needing to feel his mouth on hers.

Connor made a low sound of intense pleasure, and then growled, his hips gave an involuntary hard buck against her. Abby cried out as the sensation sent a wave of bliss through her body. She dug her short nails into the flesh of Connor's arse and got that delicious sound from him again, and yet another hard surge against her swollen mound.

She cried out his name as the orgasm hit her like a shockwave, every muscle in her body tensing, lightning racing through her veins and all there was for her was pleasure. Connor joined her, his back arching, his hoarse cry mixing with hers as he emptied inside of her.

He collapsed limply on top of her, burying his head in her neck. He was speaking… Connor was _always_ speaking. She concentrated, trying to understand his words as she stroked his sweat damp hair.

"Love you, Abby. I love you," he whispered against her.

He raised his head to look at her, tears standing in his eyes, "I love you. I never thought we… I never thought you could…" he shook his head ruefully, "Thank you," he said simply.

Abby gave him a watery smile, the lump rising in her throat taking her by surprise, "I…" she had to pause, her emotions choking her. She settled on nodding and pulling him down for a kiss. She's always thought actions spoke louder than words, anyway. They were both crying as they finally broke apart, but they had smiles through their tears.

She thought it was out of reach. She thought she could never have a real relationship with anyone as scarred and damaged as she was, but Connor had changed that. He'd changed _her. _She'd never dared to hope for such a thing… and then she'd gotten it, and it was better than she could have ever dreamed. She'd found love, and she'd found it in her best friend.

END

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, after all the build-up, I certainly hope this delivers for you. Just one little epilogue to go to tidy up the loose ends, but I certainly hope you enjoyed the journey. Thanks so much for reading.

**Please tell me if you enjoyed this? It helps to fuel the muse, and she is a ravenous beastie with a fondness for brownies, snickerdoodles, and dark chocolate… but mostly reviews :) **


End file.
